Your Loves Like Rhinestones
by CrowsGurl
Summary: ..falling from the sky. Something they wanted more then anything else.. yet they knew it wasn't going to happen.. M/D Angsty/Romance Oneshot


_"You' loves like wrhinestones fallin' fwom tha sky.."_

The one line had replayed in the singer's head for most of the day. He couldn't get it to go away because he knew, in an odd way, it was true. It described how he was feeling lately... but it didn't help. Rather it made him feel even more hopeless then before.

It had been nearly a year and he was still yet to get a chance to talk to anyone that wasn't a robot, working, shouting about a lift or his best mate. Murdoc he minded least, of course; even if the man seemed a bit more, in a word, _insane_ then before. Sure, back at Kong Murdoc had been 'crazy', but this.. this was the real deal.

2D ignored it, just glad to be with his mate and hoping his cheery attitude towards everything made sanity a bit easier to come by for the older. They had their moments when Murdoc seemed almost normal, like he had all those years ago when he first strolled into Uncle Norm's Emporium that fine saturday morning.

Just as he was drifting off into a rather blissful walk down memory lane about how the moment he'd met Murdoc he'd felt that special _something_ that'd increased over the years, or how when they met the bassist was nice, a kindred soul of sorts, or- _You' loves like wrhinestones, fallin' fwom tha sky._

He sighed, shifting a bit. Stu was, for whatever reason, stretched out on the floor in the study sunbathing next to the large window. Murdoc, the last time he'd checked, was at his desk scribbling out a few more notes for his newest plot to 'take over the world'. 2D didn't bother him, content to stay in his thoughtful state.

It's not like it was absent of the olive-skinned man anyway.

Far from it.

In fact, he practically dominated every thought that wafted through the singer's hallow skull.

2D closed his eyes, concentrating on the line and its relevance to what he was thinking about. It seemed to describe what he was hoping for perfectly. Something you could dream about all you want but it wasn't ever going to come true. It would simply remain a fantasy forever.

_You' loves like wrhinestones_, something pretty. Something appealing. Something you want.

His hallow gaze shifted over to Murdoc as the bassist straightened up slightly, squinting out the large window. Muds heaved himself up, walking over and resting a hand on the back of one of the chairs as he squinted out at the horizon. "Aw fock.."

Stu sat up, standing up on his knees and peering out the window. Way out, almost too far to see, was a number of dots coming towards the island. He turned quickly, peering up at Murdoc who returned the look and groaned.

"Pirates.." He cursed under his breath, turning to send Cyborg up onto the roof.

The singer, unsure of what to do, stood up and followed the bassist into the lift. Cyborg was apparently busy down on the opposite end of the island, which surprised 2D as she always seemed on top of these things in a snap. Apparently her censors had been messed up pretty bad in the last fight and she had lost almost all use of them.

_Fallin' fwom the sky_, his thoughts seemed to continue of their own accord. This could be used to show that something wouldn't and couldn't happen. Another thing you could wish for all you want, but it just isn't going to be.

Something you want more then anything else.. yet you know it isn't going to happen..

He let out a disappointed groan, getting a sharp look from the man he was crowded into the lift with. "Wot's you' problem, eh dent face?"

"H-huh? Oh, ah, nufink.." 2D lied, giving him a weak smile.

The older ignored it, hurrying out of the lift as it opened and leaving a rather confused 2D behind him. The bluenette's long legs helped him to catch up fast as Murdoc stepped out of the entrance and called loudly, "CYBO'G!"

Running feet could be heard and the robotic girl came around from the side of the island, saluting Murdoc. He huffed, motioning towards the horizon. She looked out for a moment then nodded, hurrying in and holding the lift. She was quick to drop the two men off in the Study, continuing up to the roof with her guns at the ready.

Stuart was backed against the studio door, unsure of what to do as he watched Murdoc breaking out a bottle of rum. 2D was usually underwater in his room when these raids happened and had only the distant sounds of gunfire and slight rocking to hint at them. Now.. he was up here.

Murdoc sent him a look, raising a brow oddly. "Yewr lookin a bit pale, the'e, faceache."

"M-m fine.. jus' a b-bit ne'vous.."

"Eh, yew'll be fine." Murdoc seemed to pass it off with a wave of his hand, but Stu caught a bit of the comforting undertone and smiled slightly.

The jets were getting closer, their roar making the glass quiver and his head ring. He made his way over to the desk Murdoc was sitting on, sitting on the chair Murdoc motioned to as he opened the bottle of rum and took a deep swig. Almost instantly shots started to fire.

2D instinctively shrunk back and pulled his knees to his chest, watching out the window as the jets fired at the small girl on the roof. He heard her fire back, or at least what he thought was her, then watched with wide eyes and down went one of the jets.

It hit the water and Murdoc howled with laughter, slapping his knee and making the thinner man jump. He felt as though he was going to be sick, hiding his pale face in his legs and letting that stupid line take over his thoughts again.

Something you want more then anything else.. yet you know it isn't going to happen..

Oh how he wanted Murdoc to return his feelings.. yet he knew it wouldn't happen..

It was just as unlikely as rhinestones falling fromt he sky.

He felt a hand on his head, tugging his face up in a gentle yet firm way as Murdoc studied his mate's expression. "Oh, dun' tell me you' cryin' ove' 'em pirates! C'mon, 'D, yew think 'ey would give two shits if 'at was yew?"

Shaking his head, answering the first question more then the second, 2D let out a soft whimper. Murdoc rolled his eyes, releasing the boy's head and watching as he curled back up. He hadn't realized he was crying.. these lyrics must be getting to him more then he'd thought..

Of course realizing the one you loved would never love you back did seem a pretty reasonable thing to cry about.

If, that is, you hadn't come to the same conclusion a hundred times before.

2D had known from the begining that the feelings would always be onesided. Even if they weren't, which in and of itself was a rhinestone falling from the cloud, the thought of the bassist _showing_ any of his emotions to the blue-haired lad seemed downright unbelievable.

The singer shuddered as there was a rather loud _BANG_ and the island swayed. Something fell past the window, driving a loud curse from Murdoc as he hurried over and peered down. Cyborg was laying in a oil-drenched mess- battery just dislodged enough to cut off all power to her body.

"Dammit.. now ah 'ave ta go down the'e 'n put eet back in.." Murdoc growled as he stalked back towards the lift. 2D was quick to follow, his stomach knotting up as he realized that meant his mate going out there unprotected while those maniacs had a clear shot.

"M-Muds.. maybe yew shouldn'... th-they might get yew..."

Murdoc gave the singer a look. "Would yew wrathe' go down the'e?"

"... i-if yew'll tell me.. 'ow ta put eet bock in.."

The red and black eyes watching him widened slightly. "Oh, like yew'd 'ave tha balls ta go down the'e 'n fix 'er batte'y."

"N-no, ah would! Wreally..!" 2D tried to sound brave, but his voice cracked and his hands were trembling at the mere thought.

"Oh woteva', dulla'd. Jus' keep you' scrawny arse inside fo'e yew get you'self killed." Murdoc waved him off as he made his way past Tattoo, tightening his jaw and getting ready to run. He knew the pirates' aim was pretty good and he'd be out there with no shield, so he had to make this fast.

"P-pwease dun'!" Stu placed a pleading hand on Murdoc's shoulder, the tears still falling down his cheeks. The bassist shrugged him off, kicking the door open and bolting out of it. 2D followed close behind, not giving up that easily.

It wasn't until Murdoc was crouched down beside Cyborg trying to reconnect her battery that he realized the younger man had come out too. "Stua't, get b-" he was cut off by two noises.

First was that of a gun firing. It sounded far louder now that they were outside and the fact that the jet hadn't been that far away made it even more ear splitting. In a second 2D had made the last step forward, squeezing his dark eyes shut and feeling the bullet tear through his chest.

The second was Cyborg's guns all taking aim and firing off; making quick work of the jet that'd shot only a moment earlier. The jet exploded high above the island, the loot they'd stolen a bit earlier raining down. Murdoc payed it no mind as he was quick to catch the shot boy; dropping to his knees in the sand as he clutched him close.

"Fock, Stu! 'is is why ah told yew ta stay inside! Yew fuckin' arse!" He tried to sound enraged, or at the least angry, but the broken cracking in his voice gave him away.

The singer shuddered as pain racked through his body, choking up a bit of blood before he found the ability to talk- albeit quiet and shaky. "Woll.. eef ah'd stayed inside.. 'at woulda gone frough yer 'ead.." He began trembling uncontrolably, tears still running down his flushed cheeks.

His dark eyes trailed a bit to the side as he felt something falling. 2D felt his breath hitch as he realized they were small, though rather scratched, rhinestones. The jet had been loaded with them from an earlier raid..

Mismatched eyes looked into his, obviously fighting back tears as Stu's chest was like a red spring; bubbling out red rivers that cascaded down his sides. Murdoc's splaye hand pressed down on the wound as he hunched over the boy. "Dammit.. dammitall..." Murdoc growled as a few tears became visible in his eyes.

2D became increasingly interested in the falling rhinestones, reaching up a trembling hand and feeling them bouncing off of it. His eyes widened a bit as he looked quickly back to Murdoc- his pain bringing him back to the reality that he didn't have much time left.

"M-Muds.. a-ah needs ta s-say sumfin.. fo' a w-while now.." He rasped, his hand finding its way to the bassist's cheek.

"Wot? W-wot is eet, 'D?" He sounded on the verge of crying, which wrenched at the singer's heart. He hated the thought of making Murdoc cry, as he'd only seen him do so once and that, too, was because of him. When his first eye got knocked back, to be more precise.

"Mu'd-doc, ah l-" he was cut off by a violent coughing fit, sputtering blood and gasping for a few seconds. "Ah love y-yew, Muds... wreally, a-ah do..." His hand on Murdoc's face was begining to slip as an unbareable weakness set in. It seemed to increase gravity to such a level that he felt like pressing himself flat against the sand.

A gruff hand quickly clasped his own, holding it still on the olive cheek as a tear slipped down it. 2D squinted as the salty liquid brushed past his bloody fingers. "Fock.. Stu.." The boy's gaze began to wander out to the falling gems again, his focus becoming harder and harder to keep on Murdoc. "Stu, ah love yew... dun' yew fockin' die on me.. not now..." His voice was choked up as a few more tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Hmm..?" He felt a sort of airy, tingly feeling starting in his toes and working its way up his body. "Oh.. aw... m-means a lot M-Mu'doc.." He chuckled, making an odd gurgling noise as more blood shot up the back of his throat. "Did.. did yew know.. th-tha..."

"Did a-ah know tha w-wot?" The bassist had started to become more aware of the falling rhinestones, some of which had come from another demolished jet.

"Tha.. tha song Muds.. y-y'know..." His voice was slowly losing volume as his eyeslids grew heavier.

"Wot'e yew o-on about? D-dun yew close you' focking eyes, D. Stay wif me.." He knew it was hopeles but he had to say something.. he had to try.

"iYou'.. loves l-like wrhinestones.. f-" 2D had to stop for another coughing fit before continuing. "Fallin'.. f-fwom tha sky... y-y'know? Th-tha lywics.. th-they'e twue..." Stu had lost the ability to hold his head facing Murdoc, his unfocused eyes just sort of shifting around as his head hung to the side.

Murdoc shifted how he was holding him, now more like a new-born baby so as to support his neck. "Shh shh... Jus' s-stop you' damn ch-chatte'in..." The bassist brought the boy closer, his tears falling at a steady pace as he held the faintly trembling body to his own.

2D smiled in an almost dazed manner as he felt fingers running through his hair. The tingliness had reached his chest, starting down the singer's arms. "'m.. a-almos'.. the'e, now.. 'm sowwy, M-Muds.. wreally.."

"Shuddup.." The older snapped, wanting anything but those to be the boy's parting words. "S'fine.. 'm the sorry one, D.. really.. all 'at shit.. 'm.. 'm so sorry..."

"O'.. ah neva' 'eld a-agains' yew.. d-d-un' worry... all ah e-eva' did was l-love yew... neva' f-fel' 'ny 'atered o' nufink... jus'.. love..." He trailed off, swallowing thickly and coughing. Murdoc was still clutching his hand, which had alreayd started to cool down.

"Ah said.. t' shuddup.. jus' shuddup..." Murdoc ground his teeth together, his tears dripping down onto the singer's face. He was hardly there, just a limp, gasping body.

"Mkay... s-see yew lata'.. Mudsy..." He used every last bit of energy left in his body to lift his head the last fraction of a centimeter and press his trembling, bloody lips to Murdoc's. It was but a half second long as he boy collapsed back against him, eyes not really open anymore and his gasps hardly counting as breathing anymore.

".. yeh... see yew l-late', 'D.." Murdoc gave the boy's body a tight embrace, not releasing it until the last of the jets had gone down and Cyborg had returned to his side. His mismatched eyes stared down at the broken body in his grasp and he knew, they both had, that it was a lie..

Something they wanted more then anything else.. yet they knew it wasn't going to happen..

Murdoc's teary eyes trailed up a bit as he watched the last few rhinestones fall to the ground around him and one thought echoed through his shattered mind.

_You' loves like wrhinestones, fallin' fwom tha sky..._


End file.
